There Different
by chan.yeol.9028
Summary: "Baka-ya!" / "Kau bukan hyung chef-ku lagi, Baka-ya!" / BRAK! Suara buku-buku yang barusan pegang di jatuhkannya begitu saja, seperti menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan Taehyung, Jin yang melihatnya langsung saja masuk ke kamar Taehyung dan mengenggam tangannya. / 'mendo'akan dia…' / TAEJIN


There Different

_Cast_

Kim Taehyung

Kim Seokjin (ciri rambut MV Just One Day)

...

Support Cast : Secret

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka.

Desclaimer FF : It's Mine^^

.

.

Genre : Romance, YAOI , Crack !Warning, Angst.

Rated : T-entukan sendiri

Author : Qyraaa

P/s :

Ending diambil dari Film You Are The Apple Of My Eye

Saya terima semua kritikan okeh karena dari itu baca sambil menghayatinya okeh …

Ket :

'…' untuk _inner_ / batin

"…" percakapan

=== ganti tempat/skip waktu

_Italia _/ cetak miring flashback

.

.

.

Summary

"Baka-ya!" / "Kau bukan hyung chef-ku lagi, Baka-ya!" / BRAK! Suara buku-buku yang barusan pegang di jatuhkannya begitu saja, seperti menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan Taehyung, Jin yang melihatnya langsung saja masuk ke kamar Taehyung dan mengenggam tangannya. / 'mendo'akan dia…

Bahagia selamanya'

.

.

Enjoy

.

5 Mei 2013

"Baka-ya!" bentak Taehyung atau Kim Taehyung kepada kakak kandungnya bernama Kim Seokjin, yah mereka di kenal dengan Kakak-beradik yang tak pernah akur.

"Kau." Ucap Jin dingin

Mendengar balasan dari Jin itu membuat Taehyung mengendus kesal.

"Kembalikan semua buku-buku resepku!" teriak Taehyung dan mendekat kearah Jin yang malah sedang duduk santai di ruang tengah dengan banyak buku resep berserakan.

Dengan masih mempertahankan suara dan wajah dinginnya itu, Kim Seokjin menumpukkan semua buku-buku tersebut dan memberikannya kepada Taehyung.

Kesal, itu yang di rasakan Taehyung saat mengambil semua buku-buku resep itu.

"Mulai sekarang Hyung tak usah repot-repot masak untukku lagi…" Taehyung berhenti sejenak untuk menghela napas dan kembali menatap Jin dengan tatapan tajam "Kau bukan Hyung Chef-ku lagi! Baka ya.." lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan dan berlalu meninggalkan Jin yang masih terpaku disana.

Dengan sigap Jin berlari cepat dan menghadang di depan Taehyung, Reflek Taehyung berhenti.

"Hey, Kau kenapa eoh? Apa aku melakukan hal yang sangat buruk hm?" Ucap Jin selembut mungkin, mengambil buku-buku yang di pegang Taehyung dan meletakkannya dibawah. Dia ingin melihat ekspresi Adik kecilnya.

Taehyung yang sedari tadi memperhatikankan Jin, menatap mata Jin dengan sangat Tajam dan mendorong tubuh Jin. Untuk sedikit menjauh.

"Jangan Menghalangi jalanku, Baka!" Ucapnya kesal dan kembali membawa buku-buku itu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Hey, jawab yang benar. Kau aneh tiba-tiba marah padaku, Aku juga ingin tau apa salahku." Jin menarik lengan Taehyung.

"Ish! Pikir saja sendiri" Menarik kembali lengannya dan berlalu masuk kekamarnya.

BRAK! Suara buku-buku yang barusan pegang di jatuhkannya begitu saja, seperti menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan Taehyung, Jin yang melihatnya langsung saja masuk ke kamar Taehyung dan mengenggam tangannya.

"Oke maaf kalau aku melakukan kesalahan. Bisa tolong jelaskan ada apa ini Kim Taehyung?" Menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan serius.

"Molla" Suara Taehyung melemah, ck! Taehyung mendecak kesal.

"menyingkirlah hyung, kau menyebalkan."

"Ada apa?" Ucap Jin tetap diam di tempat.

"Yah! Kenapa kau semakin menyebalkan. Huh?! .Kir!" Menarik tangannya dan mendorong Jin. "Baka-ya! Baka!" Berlari menjauh.

Tsk! Decak Jin.

Tapi Jin itu pelari tercepat di sekolahnya, dengan mudah dia sudah berada di depan Taehyung.

"Apa karena aku tidak memasak untukmu hm?" Menggenggam kuat tangan Taehyung dan bertanya selembut mungkin.

"Lapaskan!."

"Jelaskan dulu."

"Yah! Seokjin-ssi Lepaskan!" Teriaknya.

"Jelaskan Kim Taehyung." Dengan Tatapan tajam dan membuat Taehyung tersentak.

"Ugh.." Taehyung mencoba melepaskan namun genggaman Jin sangat kuat.

"Appo.." Ringis Taehyung.

"Taehyung, kau kenapa eh?"

Jin menarik tangan Taehyung dan memeluknya, sedangkan yang di Tanya hanya terdiam di dalam pelukan Jin. Setelah beberapa menit berdiam pada posisi itu terdengar isakan, Jin tersentak. Taehyungnya menangis.

"Y-yah! Kau kenapa?" Pelukan Jin tambah erat.

"Huh?! Yah!" Taehyung mendorongnya untuk menjauh. "Jangan peluk-peluk, dasar mesum!"

"Mesum apa babo? Aku kan hanya mengkhawatirkan adikku" Jin masih memeluknya.

"Ish!" Taehyung mendorongnya lagi "Tak usah sok perhatian, Baka-ya!"

"Hey, kau Adikku. Salah aku perhatian denganmu?" Masih memeluk Taehyung, suaranyapun kembali melembut.

Diam. Taehyung terdiam.

"Taehyung, kau sedang sedih? Apa semua karena hyung?"

"Mau tau huh?!"

"Tentu, katakan pada Hyung" Mengelus surai Taehyung sayang.

Taehyung menepis tangan Jin dan melepaskan pelukan Jin.

"Aku kesal!

….. dengan seseorang" Akhirnya bisa Taehyung ucapkan juga, walau ada jeda dalam kata _dengan seseorang_nya.

"Aku tidak tega memarahinya, jadi kulampiaskan padamu!

Sudah? Puas? .Pergi" Dengan penuh penekanan di kalimat akhirnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Jin.

Jin terdiam beberapa saat dan mengikuti Taehyung sambal tertawa geli .

"Hanya itu? Apa kau tidak berniat untuk lebih memarahiku agar kau tenang?"

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Baka.." Mempercepat langkahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja"

Tak terasa mereka sudah kembali ke ruang tengah. Langkah Taehyung berhenti dan membalik badannya menghadap Jin.

"Jangan Sok baik" Dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Jinpun menghela napas berat.

"Aku memang hyung yang jahat" Mengendong Taehyung bridal style.

"YAH! Turunkan aku!" ronta Taehyung, Jin menurunkannya di sofa.

"Aku tau kau kesal padaku karena tadi pagi aku lupa menyiapkan sarapan untukmu dan malah pergi untuk menjemput Jungkook." Jin mendudukka dirinya di sebelah Taehyung yang memasang raut wajah sedih, kecewa dan marah itu.

"Maafkan aku." Lanjutnya.

"Bukan urusanku. Sebentar lagi juga kau menikah denganya!" Ucap Taehyung dingin dan melihat kesebelah kiri.

Dengan pergerakan perlahan dan lembut Jin memeluk Taehyung, mengecup pipi dan mata Taehyung. Perlahan air mata Taehyung menetes, di balasnya pelukan Jin dengan sangat erat.

"Hyung.. jangan tinggalkan Taehyung.. hiks.. jangan tinggalkan Taehyung."

.

"Taehyung apa kau percaya dengan dimensi parallel?"

.

.

15 Mei 2013

.

**TAEHYUNG POV **

Disinilah aku sekarang terduduk di kursi penyambutan, menunggu yang sedari tadi ku tunggu. Aku sedih aku ingin menangis, rasanya aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"_Taehyung apa kau percaya dengan dimensi parallel?" _

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan dua orang membelai dengan senyum yang sangat menawan. Itu Kim Seokjin, hyung yang palingku sayangi dengan sahabatku Jeon Jungkook.

"_Dimensi dimana diri kita yang lain, berada disana dan melakukan hal yang berbeda dari yang kita lakukan sekarang"_

Taehyung menatap wajah sang sahabat yang sangat bahagia berdampingan dengan hyungnya.

"_mungkin, di dimensi parallel itu. Kita bersama sekarang"_

Senyum Taehyungpun mengembang dan terlihat sangat manis ketika dua membelai itu tersenyum dan melewatinya.

'aku salah..

Ternyata, ketika kamu sangat-sangat menyukai dia'

Taehyung masih saja tersenyum dan terus memandangi membelai itu.

'Ketika ada seseorang yang mengasihinya dan mencintainya, maka kamu akan benar-benar dari hati yang paling dalam'

Tepat saat kedua membelai itu berada di depan altar dan akan mengucapkan janji suci mereka, Air mata Taehyung lolos masih dengan senyum yang sangat manis di bibirnya itu.

'mendo'akan dia…

Bahagia selamanya'

.

.

.

END

Aneh ya ? aduh maaf /.\

Terimakasih buat salah satu pasangan RP TaeJin yang memberikan Ide di awal ceritanya hehehe..

Repiuwnya~


End file.
